A Perfect Beginning
by FlapJackxD
Summary: It's obvious that Ron and Hermione are meant to be. It's about time they seal the deal. When completed should be from Engagement to Wedding Night rated M ! It's A Perfect Beginnig. Please Rate and Review! First FanFic so please be nice! Happy Reading :3 x
1. Chapter 1

HERMIONE'S POV

Ron and I landed rather clumsily after apparating to the Burrow and fell in a heap on the soft grass. It was a beautiful summer evening so the grass was cool, covered in a light layer of dew.

We struggled to muffle our laughter as we tried disentangling ourselves from each other and walked into the Burrow for the traditional roast dinner, which had so easily become a ritual here. It made it better because we knew everyone we loved would be here. Harry and Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur, George, Percy; Maybe even Hagrid and Kingsley this week.

It was around 9pm so the sun was just beginning to set as we stepped into the small kitchen, huge grins on our faces, holding hands to see Mrs Weasley cleaning up after the roast dinner we had missed going out for a meal ourselves. She looked up from flourishing her wand to cause the dishes to clean themselves when she heard us enter, still struggling to contain our joy. "Oh, hello dears. Nice night out? There's left overs on the side if you're still a bit peckish." She said with a smile which soon turned to confusion when we didn't reply and just grinned at her. "What's gotten into you two?"

"Come into the living room and join the others and you'll find out. We have something to tell people." I said with a giggle and a glance at Ron who simply grinned at me.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room filled with laughter and jokes, Ron and I shortly behind her. When we entered the room we were greeted lovingly. Everyone soon settled down and carried on chattering. Ron cleared his throat. "Huh-hum. Everyone, Hermione and I have something to tell you."

Ginny looked at me with a 'is it what I think it is?' look in her eyes and by the looks of it Harry already knew what the news was. Mrs Weasley looked slightly confused along with Percy, Bill and Fleur and Mr Weasleys face was one of curiosity and mild worry. George looked eager. Ron and I hesitated before saying anything more.

"Oh, come on! Don't leave us in suspense!" George exclaimed impatiently.

With one last glance at Ron, who merely winked at me and smiled, I beamed at everyone and lifted my left hand to show the delicate diamond ring that now lived there.

"We're engaged!"

Exclamations of joy and happiness erupted and we were engulfed in hugs and congratulations, everyone cheering around us. Mrs Weasley was crying lightly and she crushed Ron and I to her in an embrace. "Ooh I'm so happy for you both. I mean, of course I knew it was going to happen eventually. You two are made for each other!" she smiled at us happily and patted Ron – who was now a wonderful shade of scarlet - on the cheek. "My ickle Ronniekins is all grown up." And with that she crushed him to her once more.

Ron patted her on the back "Okay mum… Okay… Urmm, you can let go now."

Ginny hugged me and said to me quielty "He'd been acting weird all day!" and we laughed together.

Everyone else congratulated us in turn and hugged us. Mrs Weasley suddenly cried out "Ooh we have to tell everyone! George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Ginny come on! We have some letters to write!"

There was an audible groan throughout the room and Ginny turned to us and said quietly "I'll see you guys soon. This could take days. Congratulations again!" and with one last hug for Ron and I and a kiss for Harry, Ginny disappeared into the kitchen following the others.

"This calls for a Fire Whiskey I think!" announced Mr Weasley and he summoned glasses filled with deep orange liquid from thin air. "To Ron and Hermione!" and with that we drank.

Several hours and rounds of Fire Whiskey later, Ron and I thought it best to take off home. As we passed through the kitchen to see several bright orange and one blonde head of hair bent over parchment writing furiously, Mrs Weasley stopped us. "Oh, you're not going already are you? Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow. We have some planning to do!" She excitedly ushered us out into the cool night air.

Ron and I simply stood there at the garden gate and looked at each other.

"Well. I think we can safely say that that went well." Said Ron with a glint in his eye. I didn't answer him. I simply wound my arms up around his neck and kissed him deeply, trying to put into the kiss all of the happiness and joy and love for him that I felt at that moment. His hands grabbed at my waist and made their way up back, rubbing it gently as he kissed me passionately back.

We broke apart breathless and I merely said, "I love you Ronald Weasley" as I reached for his hand and disapparated back to our small house.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait :/ Thanks so much guys for all the awesome reviews and comments! Keep 'em coming! :D It really means a lot to me :] x

A loud popping sound echoed around the small cottage that was our home as we arrived back from the Burrow. I let out a sigh of contentment and lent my head on Ron's shoulder, our fingers still entwined, and he bent down and kissed my forehead sweetly. We stood like that for a moment or two longer until he broke away to go and turn the gas lamps on, which gave the cottage a cosy, warm feeling about it. We eventually ended up in the living room. I walked in to find Ron lying down on the couch eyes looking heavy and tired. I stood in front of him and eyed him questioningly. With a sudden outcry of "Aha!" he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down on top of him while I giggled along. I kissed his nose and laid my head down upon his chest while he rested his chin on my hair.

After a while he started to talk and I could hear the bass of his voice through my ear that was still resting on his chest. "I really do love you Hermione, y'know that right?"

I looked up at him in confusion. His face was set in a serious expression that Ron hardly ever used. "And I love you too Ron. Of course I know that. Are you okay? You're not having second thoughts, are you?" My face must have fallen slightly at the end, as he said "No! No, of course not! I was just making sure that you weren't having any second thoughts. I don't want you to feel rushed into anything 'Mione. Honestly, if you think it's too soon just say. I just want you to be happy."

I sat upright and looked directly into his amazing blue eyes. "Ronald _Bilius _Weasley"- he smirked at the use of his middle name –" I _love _you. I will never, ever, ever let anything get between us ever again. You COMPLETE me. All I want is to be with you forever and if marriage is part of that then it just makes it better." I hadn't realised I had started crying until Ron softly wiped his fingers across my cheek wiping away the tears. I smiled at him sweetly and leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed me back and what started off as a soft, loving kiss turned into a kiss filled with love, lust and passion. My arms when back up around his neck, my fingers entangled in his hair while he had one hand in the small of my back and another behind my head, crushing us closer.

I wanted more of him. To give me more. To give him more. I just wanted _more.  
><em>I broke away, both of us breathing heavily. "How about we take this upstairs" I whispered, hesitantly.  
>Ron jumped up from the sofa so quickly it made me jump. He grabbed my hand, pulling me after him as he sped up the stairs. I had to bite my lip to stop from giggling too much.<p>

At the top of the stairs, Ron picked me up off my feet and carried me to our bedroom. He kicked open the door and used his elbow to close it after us. He threw me down on the bed and kissed me neck, his lips creating fiery paths along my shoulder and collarbone.

As his hand wondered down to my belt I leaned over and turned off the lamp…


End file.
